


And we were kissing gods

by ThunderFrost2012



Category: Muse, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Belldom - Freeform, Crossover, Fantasy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Parody, Romantic Comedy, Thoki – Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the ' Knights of Cydonia ' meet the gods of Asgard? Let the delirium begins!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Requests and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Setting : During the making of T2L, tentatively late spring/early summer 2012, which should coincide with the ending of 'The Avengers' I do not have the mathematical certainty, but it is a FF, let's pretend that it is so...
> 
> Rating: pg13, then…who knows?
> 
> Beta: Thanks to the wonderful knightsblack (Angela) , for her amazing support, her precious advices and her endless patience and for being so impossibly sweet and kind <3
> 
> Feedback: yes, please, make a tiny effort, this time I really need to know if this is worthy to go on or no one knows/care about those two fandoms put together :/
> 
> Genre: CrossOver (Muse + Thor / The Avengers Universe), Comedy, Romance, Fantasy, Humor, Parody… crazyness ;P
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own for sure Matt, Dom, Muse in general, the same goes for Thor, Loki &Co (they belong to Marvel), I just own the absurd idea that was born from my sick mind And the title is taken from the lyrics of ' Crying Shame ' by Muse (very fitting)
> 
> Pairing: BellDom (of course!), Thoki ( Thor + Loki ) and... whatever happens XD
> 
> Notice: - I do not like Kate Hudson ( even before Matt met her), it’s not a mystery, but more than real bashing let’s call it a situation in which Matthew and especially Dominic scoff at her whenever they have the opportunity... which is what I love thinking that actually happens in real life, too!  
> \- To fully understand this story ( no matter how crazy and degenerate it is) you should know both fandoms, if you don’t, you can still read this first part after ' **** in the meantime 'as a simple one shot, since it is not yet bound to the other events :) The real fun will start with chapter 1!  
> \- Loki, Thor and all Asgard is based only on Marvel Movies, okay? I don’t know very much about Northern Mitology :/

**Prologue: Requests and Memories**

 

 

 

 

_Asgard, End of May 2012_

 

The more he kept repeating to himself that he had done the right thing, the less Thor was convinced that it was so.

He had brought Loki back home, it’s true, with the help of his mortal superhero friends, and had managed to stop him before the situation degenerated even further.  
Loki would have a hard price to pay for what he had already done.

The point was that having brought him back to Asgard, Thor had precluded to Loki any possibility of escape.  
By now it was all in Odin’s hands and in his law and the blond warrior could only hope that his decision would be lenient.

The trial has just begun; Loki had been led by Thor towards the throne room, suitably gagged, under the stern and blaming gaze of the whole people of Asgard.

Placed between the front rows, there were Fandral, Sif, Volstagg and Hogun, i.e. Thor’s best friends. They could only glare scornfully at the brunet god, which once -briefly- had been their king.  
All the way, Thor had looked for an alternative form of dialogue with his adopted brother. He tried seeking eye contact, but those big green eyes made of emerald did not seem to convey any emotion.  
After all, it was typical of the god of Mischief to conceal any trace of vulnerability.

Frigga hadn’t even been allowed to get close to that beloved son she believed lost, because it was an order of Odin’s. As a matter of fact, two royal guards had immediately moved her away, not with some efforts, fighting every Frigga’s attempt to break free. At the end, the queen was forced to surrender, being a powerless spectator of a show of which perhaps she preferred to never know the final result.

Odin knew that he would have to come to terms with his wife, but he had found it necessary to avoid her overly emotional involvements. He was aware that, when it came to Loki, Frigga used to forget rationality, acting more as a mother than a queen.

Suddenly Loki became more restless, starting to point repeatedly at his magic gag that kept him from enjoying the most congenial arts to him: the oratorical arts.  
Not understanding the behavior from whom he still considered to all intents and purposes his son, Odin gave orders to his guards to take away the gag, getting ready to put it back on him, if the situation would require it.

Free at last, Loki proceeded to talk.

"I require as my right to speak in private with the father...”

Odin jolted, not because of that request, but for the use of that unexpected name.

"Of all the gods!” the god of Lies added, pausing on purpose and finding a thin, evil, devious pleasure in deluding the king of Asgard so badly.

If there was one thing that Odin had never feared, it was direct confrontation, so he accepted the request, without hesitation, giving orders to everyone to leave.

"What's Loki up to?”  Frigga asked Thor, rather restless.

" I have no idea, mother, he didn’t tell me he wanted to talk in private with father. Well, because of the damn gag he didn’t tell me anything at all, since I’ve brought him here.”  the blond warrior muttered, upset.  His sapphire eyes narrowed, trying in vain to focus on the blurred image of his respected father and his beloved brother as he left the royal palace, with Frigga following him.

"Tell me, Loki.”  Odin urged him, once they were alone.

"I do not regret even a single one of the actions that I have committed!”  the proud failed king of Midgard stated.

"I thought so!”  the disconsolate All Father sighed.

"I know that I have to go through the punishment that you’ll decide that it’ the most appropriate and I’m not asking for a discount, it wouldn’t be correct.” the God of Lies went on.  “But I ask you a revocation."

"A revocation?”  Odin frowned.

"You heard me. It’s not for long. I ask you to wait for a week, then you can act as you think, and make me do whatever you prefer.”  Loki clarified.

"Why only a week?”  the king asked him doubtfully.

"In exactly seven days it will be Thor’s birthday and I want to arrange a memorable party. It will be my way to say farewell. I would like to arrange something special in the name of the brothers who we were.”  Loki revealed, without mincing words.

"You are still brothers! This has changed nothing, Loki, we think that you're still...”

"Save your breath, All Father! I'm not looking for nice words, but only for permission!” the god of Mischief cut him off, dryly.

Odin sighed heavily, stroking his shaggy white beard.

It was a typical sign that he was seriously considering the decision to be taken.

And Loki knew it; willy-nilly he knew all Odin’s typical signs.

"Supposed I agree. What do you plan to do this week?”  the king questioned him.

Loki cleared his throat, as if looking for the best way to give that answer.

"Let's say that my request could incorporate others, related and fundamental: I need to temporarily leave Asgard, I need to keep my powers, at least until then, but mostly I need you to trust me.”  the younger god sentenced.

"Why should I consider you worthy of such a trust?”  Odin muttered, astonished by the boldness with which his interlocutor dared to require such things.

Loki knew well that too, but did not flinch at all.

"Because Midgard is guarded by the Avengers, whom have vowed to protect their precious Realm from any threat. They already know my moves, my tactics, my fighting techniques. And if they were able to defeat me when I was the leader of a whole army, you can only imagine without difficulty how easy would be for them to defeat me now that I act completely alone.”  Loki  reasoned.” However, the basic reason is that this time I have no plan of conquest or domination of any kingdom, I won’t damage any mortal, even those with whom I would have a score to settle.”  the God of Chaos added.

"I'm glad to hear you say that.”  Odin muttered, stroking his own chin.

"Are you glad enough to give me what I asked you?”  the brunet wondered.

"Loki, you ask me a lot and your situation is already aggravated...”  the old king stumbled on his words.

Loki looked at him deeply, defiantly.

"I know and I do not mean to aggravate it any further. So, oh wise and powerful Odin, will you still consider worthy of a glimpse of your trust this lost sheep?”

 

 

***************************** (In the meantime )

 

 

_Midgard (Earth), London, End of May 2012_

 

Muse were really pleased by the intense [work](http://hyper-bliss.livejournal.com/71407.html#) that day.  
Tom, the media manager, had taken lots of pictures, while the three worked on the new songs, assisted by a large group of sound engineers and musicians.

No need to wonder, Tom’s ‘evil’ plan was to publish the new photos on twitter as soon as possible, thus teasing the band’s devoted fans a little more.  
This was what trolls did!

When they came out from the recording studio, it was already past eleven o'clock at night. Outside there was left not even a fan was waiting for them, as they believed that the band had already found an alternative way to leave.

Muse loved their fans, they were grateful for what those worshippers had brought them. But it was also true that they didn’t despise having a bit of peace and privacy.

Their operating team had already moved away a few hours before, they were perfectionists; every one of them. Matt, Dom, and Chris had chosen to remain in order to refine some of the details, while Tom stayed to muck around with them a little longer (well, he had also given them some valuable help, too, it must be said).

Chris was the first of the four guys to leave, eager to return to his large family.  
The bassist had never been so happy as that year. The fact that they stay fixed in London allowed him to spend more time with his beloved wife and adorable children, something that was not very feasible during the tour.

Tom followed his example shortly after and so only Matthew and Dominic were left.  
The two of them, however, hadn’t any intention to leave, and why should have they?  
By then the place was sufficiently isolated, outside there was a starry sky that did not ask for more than to be contemplated and the air, though still quite fresh, began to smell of summer.

Dominic ran into the studio to retrieve two blankets, which he then took outside.  
"Matthew, come here!" he urged his best friend, going around the back.

With the assistance from the singer, the drummer positioned the blankets down on the soft grass, and then they laid down on them.

"Wait, something is still missing.”  Matt said, getting up and going back into the studio, from which he emerged a little later, with a pack of beer cans, kept cool by their mini-bar.

"Now we are talking!”  the brunet smiled, handing to the blond a can, and they sit down again. The pianist placed the remaining cans on the ground before sitting back down.

"This is the perfect crime!”  Dom chuckled, opening his can.

"I would propose a little music as background, too but... I guess that today we have had enough, do you think so?”  Matt said, taking a few sips from his.

"Even too much!” laughed Dom, exhausted.”  But it has to be done, Matt, we are working just fine.”

"I know, Dom, this album will be epic. We will do great things, I can feel it.”  Matt smiled, letting the breeze of the night lash his hair.

"I love this. I mean, the moment of realization of an album, when it's just you and me and the music. Well, it’s obvious, I include even Chris, Tom, Morgan and the technicians as well, but... you understand what I mean!”  Dom shrugged.

"Of course I understand.”  Matthew lay down on his side, turning to him.

"And then, when we're on tour, there will be no more of any of this stuff. Nothing is as it used to be before and you know it.”  Dom pouted, before feeling a hand placed on his shoulder.

"I know, it's true, but that does not mean that we cannot make it equally beautiful.”  Matt muttered.  “And whatever happens, there will always be a ' you and I ', always.”  he assured him. In those eyes that were bluer than the sky and the sea Dominic could only read a devout sincerity. The drummer just nodded his head and showed his best friend a convinced smile.

Matthew knew he had to do something to lighten the atmosphere, which now had become heavier thanks to the shadow of the difficulties that arose in the two lovers’ path.

He changed topic, recalling all their memories related to the preparation of that last album, the ideas that they had discarded, laughing because they saw it as terrible stuff, the jokes that they had made to each other, all the carefree moments mixed with the most serious ones.

It turned out to be a brilliant gimmick.

Matthew was a composer, but he was convinced that there was no more beautiful music than Dominic’s laughter and see him so happy, while he laughed and brought out anecdote after anecdote with the enthusiasm of a child, was the best reward ever.

"Matt, do you remember when we got to decide what song you would choose to dedicate to Kate?”  the blond resumed his speech, giggling, and as he pronounced that woman’s name Matthew realized that he was no longer in a state of tension.

"Sure, how could I forget it? You were so stubborn and kept saying I should have chosen 'Animals'!” he replied, without suppressing a giggle.

“Well, yes, because it reflects her temperament. In short, I'm giving her a great compliment for her strong and determined character!”  Dom justified himself, perhaps already a little tipsier because of the beer, as well as Matt was.

"' _Kill yourself, c'mon and do us all a favor_ '?” Matt sang accusingly, but his expression was clearly amused.

"Uh, is there that verse, too? Really? I did not remember!”  Dom shrugged with feigned innocence.

They both laughed, and from there to the first kiss of the night the step was ridiculously short.

"Oh, bugger it! I mean, yep, I can give her ‘Madness', she can delude herself that you wrote that song for her. There are other important songs, the ones that if you had only dared to dedicate them to her...I do not know what I would have done to you or if you would be still alive to tell the world about it!”  Dom asserted, parting from his partner, trying to figure out if it was the brunet who had invaded his space or  if he invaded the pianist’s one, but without giving too much importance to that thing.

He was fine where he was, which meant sitting on Matt’s lap.

"I know. Like 'Explorers', right? Do you remember the first time I played it to you?” Matthew whispered in his ear, blowing into it, lightly.

"You bet. As soon as you finished playing the last note, I did not say a word. I just walked towards you, I wrapped my arms around your neck, I kissed you...and we ended up making love under your piano, all night long,” the drummer recalled, while he played with the fingers of the other musician’s hand.  
"One of the best nights I can remember,” the brunet revealed, sighing contently.

“And 'Big Freeze' belongs to the untouchable songs as well!” the blond claimed, resolutely.

"I know, but that one I do not have a good memory of. As soon as I finished singing it to you, you broke down and cried, and then I burst into tears as well and we spent the whole night talking and comforting each other, reassuring each other about our future together,” the pianist grieved a little bit.

"Believe me or not, but even that one is among the most beautiful nights I can remember.”  Dominic smiled.  “The fact is that that song is special.”

"Yes, so special that I'm not going to share it with the crowd. One day, perhaps,” the guitarist stated.

"Well, Matt-eh, look, you still have time to change the song to pick up for Kate. We might consider 'Unsustainable’.”  The percussionist returned to his attack.

Matthew pushed him away and laughed heartily. "Are you nuts? Imagine the scene: the audience is cheering me, I approach the microphone and say, 'And now a new song, I wrote it for my girlfriend, because my ability to stand her sometimes is unsustainable!', and then the song starts!” The pianist prospected the hypothetical possibility, amongst the laughter.

"I would pay for this scenario!”  Dom said, sitting down again.

“Sorry, but I’m already sodding rich, I'm not interested in your money!”  the other scoffed, pretending to be indifferent.

Dom crawled sensually over the brunet. "So, what about a payment in kind? Would you mind?” he meowed, ruffling his hair.  
“I think...I think that we can find an agreement…” the singer stammered, in obvious difficulty, getting lost in those beautiful big eyes, made of an indefinite color where gray, green, hazel, and sometimes even the blue battled out to try to prevail, reaching some stunning compromises.

"Mm, yes, I think so.”  Dom smiled against Matt’s lips, kissing him deeply.

“On second thought, nope, I would take advantage of you, but without giving you what you want in return!” the frontman corrected himself, recovering and parting from him.

"You’re so infamous!” the percussionist chuckled, returning on his blanket.  “But, I repeat, it would be fun. Well, you could use. 'Isolated System', then. It’s a ballad, there’s a piano, it seems very romantic to me, so why not?” he suggested casually.

"I do not know, maybe because that song is about the destruction of the world, without even a single chance of escape or a single hope of salvation?”  Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Exactly. It seems so appropriate to me!”  Dom grinned cheekily.

"Dominic...”  Matt used his warning tone.

"But mostly, Matt, if you locked her up inside an isolated system she wouldn’t be bloody stuck to you anymore at every single concert!”

Matthew could not help it and burst into laughter. "Dom, you're impossible!”

"And you love me the way I am.” The drummer gave checkmate to the singer.

This time it was Matt who got closer, crawling over him, locking his ice-blue eyes in those eyes made of storm.

"I do love you. With every fiber of my body. With every note of my piano. With each of my guitar riffs. With every octave of my voice,” he murmured languidly, placing small, delicate kisses on the percussionist’s lips for every way that he listed.

"Wow…" was all Dom could say, grabbing him by his neck and pulling him in for a breathtaking kiss before resuming his personal battle. "Kate can only dream about these sentences from you!” he chanted, sounding victorious. That was all it took for him to earn yet another push from Matthew, though the brunet was amused.

“Taking for granted that my favorite blond is you, and it'll always be you, Dommeh, c’mon! It’s not so horrible to have Kate around! And don’t you dare try to deny it; you’re already crazy for Bing as much as I am!” he pointed out.

“You rescued yourself at the very last minute mentioning that adorable baby!” the blond punched his lover’s shoulder lightly, before they both went back lying down and watching the stars.

"Matthew, do you think there’s really a place where we can be free, such the one you're talking about in that particular song?” Dom asked him.

Matthew looked for his hand, squeezing it.

"There must be. And we'll find it.”

TBC


	2. I A: (Un)Natural selection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, thanks for kudos <3
> 
> IMPORTANT: This is the last time I update this story here. I'm sorry, but, because of unpleasant reason, from now on I want to keep my new stuff involving Muse as locked as possible (as a matter of fact, I'm posting in Muse section only things that have public access on my lj ) 
> 
> next updates will be availabe on my lj http://hyper-bliss.livejournal.com/ but only friend-access. 
> 
> if you don't have lj PM maybe I'll mail you the next chapters or something...
> 
> I really apologise for that. About the Thor/Loki stories, nothing has changed, I'm going to update them here :)
> 
> now, about this chapter...
> 
> I apologise, in this part there’s very little about Muse , sowwy, but pleeease, trust me, from next part on Matt, Dom&Co will have a big, big role to play.  
> As you wait for their appearance, I hope this part will amuse you anyway…
> 
> Thanks to my lovely betas, Alex aka_demon72 and Angela knightsblack , they're wonderful <3<3

Chapter I A: (Un)Natural selection  
 _Asgard_

“Are you sure of what you're doing, Loki?” Frigga asked him.    
She was taking him to a specific area of the castle, where something very precious and important was kept.

“I always am.” he asserted. “However, thank you for offering to come here with me... or is it because even you don’t trust me, mother... I mean, Queen?” he corrected himself in time.

“First, no more ‘Queen’ from you, ‘mother’ is still going more than fine.” Frigga smiled affectionately at the young God, stroking his hair.  
It was a gesture that she always did to calm him down.

Loki found himself smiling because of that confirmation. It was so important for him.

“Second, I totally trust in you. So, if you asked Odin to give yourself this opportunity, I know you will use it properly.” she said. “What I want to know, though, is what induces you to do this."

Motivations... Loki hadn’t had the slightest intention to provide a motivation. Motivation was not even the right word, what he needed was justification and he needed it quickly.

Fortunately, to think fast for the God of Chaos was never a problem.

"I... I want to get back at Thor, for what he did to me.” he explained, putting as much hardness in his voice as he could.

“You want to get back at him... by setting a great surprise birthday feast for him?” the Queen looked at him skeptically.

“Sure.”  the God of Mischief reasserted, quietly. “This will increase his sense of guilt. I mean, he came to Midgard to look for me, he fought with me, he allied with that realm to bring me back here and let me face my sentence. So I’m going to say goodbye to him by giving him the feast of feasts. This will make him regret bitterly what he did to me and he’ll spend eternity hating himself for it. That's what I want!” he sneered.

\- _My child, you may be the God of Lies, but I do not believe a single word of what you’ve just said. I know there are much more noble intents to induce you to do so._ \- The wise and cunning Queen mused.  
She pretended to going along with him with a nod.

The time for chats was over, because they had reached their destination. Seeing Frigga, the guards bowed, and then stepped aside, allowing the Queen and her suspicious son entry.

Frigga took the briefcase. She knew very well what was inside it and handed it to Loki.

"So be it, fulfill your ‘revenge’, but act very carefully!” she stated, sending him a clear message with her gaze.

"Do not be afraid, there won’t be any mishaps.” the brunet assured. “By the way, I believe that you and Odin will have to offer me additional help. When Thor notices my absence... "

\------------------------------------------------------

"Escaped?! What do you mean Loki has escaped?” Thor asked, in the presence of his parents.

“I’ve underestimated your brother, I should have never agreed to discuss it privately with him, not when he was still with all his powers. It took him only a second to start his attack, although minimal, and run away, disappearing before my guards could reach him.” Odin revealed.

"You must not blame yourself, father, you had done the right thing. Truth is that Loki has no scruple at all. But fear not, I will find him, as I have already found him other times.” Thor swore, ready to go.

“No, Thor!” Odin stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Do not do it. You still do not understand, do you? Loki has mostly run away from you and you are the last person he would want to see.” he explained.

"Being captured by you is something that your brother’s ego could not handle, it was a humiliation too big for him to bear it. “ Frigga said. "I guess he’d prefer to escape and be captured and brought here again, but by the guards."

Hearing that news, Thor’s sapphire eyes widened in dismay.

\- _Oh no, Loki will never forgive me for the fact that I brought him back here, it's all my fault, because of my selfishness. I wanted to keep him locked within our own walls, but close to me, rather than setting him free, but far away from me_. - the prince blamed himself.

“As a matter of fact, all of my most valiant and capable guards are already probing every Kingdom, your intervention is almost useless, not to mention that it would be counterproductive." the King brought him back to the present.

"I don’t care, I have to try anyway. I have to find Loki, I need to speak with him, I have to...” the God of Thunder announced.  He had already called to himself his trusty Mjolnir and was already rotating it, ready to fly.

“Stubborn! Do as you please, but for sure you will not find Loki in Midgard. Your brother would never be so stupid to go back to the place where he has been defeated.” the King informed him.

"I had already thought about that. I won’t search around Midgard.” the blond replied.

“And if you really want to go, at least be sure that you’ll return in seven days, it's your birthday.” Frigga reminded him.

Thor looked at her grimly, but she was his mother, he had to treat her with all the proper respect.

“Mother, I honestly cannot find any reason to celebrate...” he muttered.

“You will do as I say!” Frigga summoned him, with such an authority and a glacial look that both the King and the prince were stunned.

“So be it! I'll be back in time, but now I have an important mission that awaits me!” Thor gave his word, before flying out of the castle, away from the realm.

"Everything went according to plans.” the Queen smiled at her husband.

"Oh yes, my beloved. Now we just have to hope that Loki will really keep his word."

\---------------------------------------------

_Midgard_

Thanks to the Tesseract, Loki hadn’t any trouble reaching Midgard the morning after.  
He landed in an isolated place. First of all, in order to find the people whom he had come for, he needed to regain possession of an important object that was his. He knew very well where it was guarded.

With an agile leap, Loki left the Stark Tower just after the alarm, clutching in his hands his craved trophy.

Hearing that alarm, Tony Stark ran there as fast as he could, but the intruder had already vanished, managing to evade all its surveillance devices. Something that was practically impossible for any human being.

Tony began to think that he didn’t have to deal with human entities just when he realised what was missing in the room: the showcase that held the scepter was empty. That scepter used by Loki during his attempt to conquer Earth. At the same time, it was the same scepter used by Natasha to close the infamous portal.

The most surprising thing was that inside the showcase there was also a note written hastily, though with elegant calligraphy.

“' _I swear that I will bring it back._ '“ Tony read aloud “' _And for once, trust me, I do not project to rule over any Kingdom. I hold you with the same affection of a boot stomping on an ant._  
Loki’"

"Sir, do you want me to get in touch with the other Avengers?” the electronic voice of Jarvis said.

His master, genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist, shook his head.

"Nope, let's trust Reindeer Games and if he lied to me and I have to intervene, I’m not going to deny myself the pleasure of dealing with him on my own. You know, Jarvis, you can’t forgive so easily someone who throws you out of your own home!” the man muttered.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Once he completed his task in New York without any further hitches, Loki had landed in London, adopting his usual Midgardian clothes of distinct elegance.

He had done much research, he knew that what he was looking for was there and he also knew how to get it. Or rather them. It was in the nearby of the recording studio, only a few more blocks and...

“Tom?” exclaimed a girl, walking towards him with a disturbing grin.

“I beg your pardon? What did you say, young lady?” the God addressed her politely, but a little dazed.

"You're Tom Hiddleston or his identical twin!” the girl stated, calling her friends around her.

"Oh my God, you're right, it's him. Hello, Tom!” the second girl said, waving her hand in front of his eyes, excited, while the third friend confined herself to contemplating him in respectful silence.

"I do not know who you are looking for, but I would happen to be rather busy at the moment.” Loki tried to wriggle free.

“We know who you are, don’t you dare deceive us, you also have the clothes you wore in Stuttgart!” the second girl countered.

“Were you in Stuttgart?” the beautiful God’s eyes lit up. He always loved recalling the most glorious moments.

The girl stared at him, puzzled.

"No I wasn’t there, I wasn’t any of the minor characters, of course, but I saw it, just like everyone did!"

“Do you mean that that event was in the local newscast? Did the media [spread](http://hyper-bliss.livejournal.com/#) out the news of my glorious conquer, maybe providing some images of it?” the brunet became full of himself.

The three friends were staring at him, feeling more and more concerned and preferring not to answer.

“Come on, Tom, I understand that you are here for the shoots, probably, but don’t you even have the time for a signature?” the first girl ventured, handing to him a pen and her open diary.

Confused, Loki realised what she wanted and decided to please her, by putting the desired autograph on it.

"Oh my God! Look, he has signed it with ‘Loki’!” she exulted, showing the page to the others.

“Well, it seems obvious to me, I _am_ Loki, of Asgard, burdened with glorious purposes!” he pointed out, proudly.

“Oh, sure, you're Loki!” the second girl decided to play his game. “Will you sign also my diary, pretty please?” she asked.

"And my notebook, too!” even the third friend decided to speak.

Needless to say, Loki loved all that notoriety.

"Come on, Loki; give us a sneak preview of 'Thor 2’. What is going to happen? Will you play an important role in this movie, too?” the girl who had been the most taciturn until then flooded him with questions.

“What is 'Thor 2'?” he asked them, surprised.

“Yeah, okay, you’re right. My mistake. Sorry, I don’t remember the exact title of the film, but did you understand it, right? I mean the sequel to 'Thor', the movie where you found out that you’ve been adopted, you become the King of your Kingdom, you punish Thor and he’s banned from the Asgard... okay, not in this order, but... you got me!” the first girl explained.

Loki listened to her with growing interest.

- _I do not understand... the Midgardians have made a movie about what really happened in our Kingdom, and here? So maybe..._ -

“And, let me guess, there was also that movie where I wanted to conquer Midgard, right?"

"The Avengers! Of course there is! Oh, my God! You have no idea how I loved that movie, I went to see it five times!” his interlocutor replied, puffed up with pride.

“I saw it in 3D, then I bought both DVD and blue-ray!” the second girl informed him. Well, to Loki it was almost as if she were speaking the language of Bilchsteims.

“I have only seen the movie twice, but I bought the DVD!” the third friend timidly informed him.

“And now they are also preparing for 'Thor 2', you say... right? So Thor, that presumptuous, good for nothing, ignorant, pathetic excuse of a God, has even two movies named in his honor! I find it deeply unfair; the first two movies were focused on me! They should have been named 'Loki' and ‘Loki vs. Avengers’!”  He muttered indignantly.

"I couldn’t agree more!” his admirers cheered up in unison.

“So why don’t you give us some spoilers?” the first fan tried again.

Loki tilted his head, staring at her in confusion.

"Uh! No, I’m not going to harm you in any way, do not be afraid.” the Asgardian felt compelled to reassure them, making a mental note to find out what kind of fearsome weapon a _spoiler_ could be.

“But now I have to go, ladies, I have an important mission that cannot wait any longer!” Loki waved his goodbye to them and left.

“Wow, Tom is such a phenomenal actor! He can get into his characters so damn well that he can make them seem so real!” the three friends commented together, ecstatic, as they watched him walk away.

 

 

Finally, Loki arrived to the destined place, aka the recording studio. A strange calm seemed to reign over there, beyond the occasional fans who were already standing at the gates.

"Maybe it's still early.”  he thought aloud, avoiding the more crowded side and opting for the other entrance.

Hearing the sound of thundering footsteps, Tom Kirk got up from his desk.

It couldn’t be Matthew, Dominic or Chris. They wouldn’t have showed up before mid-morning. And he was aware of the impeccable job the security guard was doing, monitoring both the entrances.

That’s why he was surprised when he found himself face to face with Loki.

"Hey! How did you get here?” the media manager questioned him.

“Let's say I have a strong influence on people, especially those that hinder me.” the God sneered.

“Well, given that you aren’t allowed to enter, if you want to meet Muse it’s still too early, and there’s still no-"

"I do not want to meet them. I want them to play at the feast that I'm planning!” Loki asserted. “And I suppose that I should ask these things of you. Are you their manager?” he wondered.

“Well, not really, we are a compact team and...” Tom tried to explain, even if he was already strutting around with pride.

“Well, is it you who takes this kind of decisions?” the other asked him, coldly.

“Yes, of course I do, I can do it. But it doesn’t work like this, you know, it’s much more complicated. Firstly you have to-"

“I do not like complicated things.” Loki interrupted him, with such calmness in his tone that it had something disquieting about it. “And I understand where you're going. What's this? Is it about money? Those funny colored, little sheets of paper with strange faces on them? I know how to create them, as much as you want!"

Tom frowned and glared at the stranger.

“What does that mean? Are you perhaps a money-maker? Look, if you don’t leave now, I'll call the police and...” he paused, watching him better. "But... wait, I know you. You are Tom Hiddleston!” he said with conviction.

Loki rolled his eyes in exasperation.

\- _Again that name!_ -

“You're wrong, you all are wrong! Why do you all keep calling me with that silly name? I am Loki, of Asgard! I came to Midgard for-"

Tom burst out into a hearty laugh, interrupting him.

“Dammit, dude! That character has driven you crazy, you should better see a good specialist! And anyway, if you want two tickets for the next concert in London, you don’t have to set this entire charade up!” he informed him. “However, I don’t understand why you hate your name so much. Tom is not horrible, it's a very good name, indeed!"

“What's your name?” the God interrogated him.

"Well... Tom!” the media manager chuckled.

Loki glared icily at him.

“Anyway, I would be grateful if you addressed me only with ‘Loki’. And no, I do not want tickets for a concert, I do not want to see your band play here, I want them to play for me, I'm setting a party up.” he repeated. “In six days, exactly."

“What? You just can’t, I'm sorry, but that night Muse already has an important charity event.” Tom tried to make the other desist, returning to his desk.

Loki realised that it was time to resort to the heavy way.

Tom winced when he saw him approach, holding that strange scepter.

“What... d-do you want to do to me?” he stammered agitated, trying uselessly to dial any number with his phone.

"You have heart...” Loki stated, putting down gently at the center of the human’s chest the tip of his scepter that lit up in blue, emitting weird sounds. “And even an agenda.” he smirked, looking at the desk.

For a moment Tom's eyes turned the same color of the light emitted by the scepter, then everything seemed to go back to normal, though perhaps something had changed...  
                                        

 

                                                   
(End A)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, expect a huge mess (and.. fun?? ) from next part on.  
> I hope you like it so far , pleeeeease, let me know in any case ^^


	3. I B: (Un)Natural selection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my lovely betas, Alex aka_demon72 and Angela knightsblack , they're wonderful <3<3
> 
> NOTE: well, I gave lots of thoughs about it and I decided that I'll resume posting my 'interrupted' stuff here, because sending chapters through e-mails or upload links is too much trouble and sometimes it doesn't even work ... 
> 
> so, if you're curios, you can have a look, if you don't care, just ignore it, it's pretty simple!! ;)

  
“What were we saying? Oh, right. I need your band, in five days... and I do not really see anything here.” Loki murmured, opening the agenda at the designed page. He hovered the open palm of his hand over it, erasing all traces of what was written before.

“You're right. No commitment. They are free. They will come to you.” Tom asserted, like an automaton.

“Very well. And you are going to take them to me, I'll tell you the time and the place in due time.” Loki smirked, walking towards the exit door.

“So, do you have a private jet?”  Tom asked curios.

“Oh, no. Much, much better!” The God of Chaos grinned, before leaving the room and the building.

\------------------------------------------------

“I still can’t understand, Tom, what the hell happened to the charity event?” Dominic asked his friend while they were in the taxi, on the fateful date.

“There was no charity event!” Tom asserted with a bitter tone.

“But why not? We’ve talked about it for weeks, it’s the one where we are supposed to collect the funds for...” Chris insisted.

“I’m telling you there has never been any scheduled night like this, and even if there was forget it!” The photographer insisted.

Dom and Chris gestured to each other that their friend must have probably had a fever and was talking nonsense.

“And where are we going, then?” Matthew asked him, interested.

“I can’t share this precious info with you, but we're almost there!” Tom replied mysteriously.

“Tom, we're going to a concert, it’s not a bloody treasure hunt!”  The frontman protested.

“Please, dude, you can stop the car here and let us go.” Tom gave the necessary instructions to the taxi driver, blatantly ignoring Matt.

“Here? In the middle of nowhere?” Dom complained, exiting the car with the others, before the taxi left.

“Tom! Where exactly are we supposed to bloody perform? There’s not any stage, not even a stadium... or a tent!” Chris muttered, growing nervous.

As a matter of fact, they were in the most deserted and desolate wasteland that London had to offer them.

“You aren’t going to perform here, of course; but this is the place where he will come to pick us up.” Tom beamed.

“He?  Who?” Matt scratched his head, understanding less and less about what was going on.

“I must recognize that you're punctual, Midgardian!” A resounding voice exclaimed.

“Who said that?” Dom asked nervously, not realising why Tom was smiling like an idiot, while he seemed to wait for something or someone, confident.

In his entire golden splendor, Loki made his entrance with large and determined steps, which were making his long cloak wave elegantly.

“I did!” The beautiful God replied austere and bald.

“Wait a moment... but I know who he is ... he’s that guy from the movie that came out a few months ago... the one with Captain America!” Chris began, pointing at the God.

Loki glared at Chris so icily that the bassist started to fear for his own life.

“I’ve killed for much less, you know?” The Asgardian hissed. “You're lucky, because I need you for my purposes.”

“Tom, but what the hell is happ--” Dom asked for an explanation, but was silenced abruptly.

“Kneel!” Loki thundered.

Seeing Tom obey to him so instantly, even Chris, Matt and Dom did the same, believing that it was a joke of the Media manager’s.

While Loki basked pleased with the tacit adoration towards him, Matthew was struck by a sudden lightning bolt of inspiration.

“Hey, guys, I should sing more often kneeling down! On ' _Follow me'_ for example, it would be something of great effect!” He stated, convinced, already daydreaming about his future performances on all the stages around the world.

“Oh yes, Matteh, I do love when you kneel, but not in front of a crowd, just in front of me!” Dominic winked seductively at him.

“But... what?” Loki muttered, watching them, disappointed.

“Shut up, you two! Be quiet and show respect to the God who can do everything!” Tom rebuked his friends severely, then he resumed smiling ecstatically at Loki.

“Could someone tell me what’s going on? Why are we here? Where are we and why is this guy here? It's the set of a movie, isn’t it?” Chris wondered, puzzled.

“Oh no, did you think that we are shooting some scenes? Are we acting now? If it is one of Kate’s stupid ideas, I swear that...” Matt muttered, very annoyed.

“That's enough, get up, everyone!” Loki urged them and the four obeyed. “Stop it! All this is not a movie, it is not fiction, there are no scenic effects, there are no jokes. It’s the purest reality ever!” He explained, creating a dozen clones who surrounded them.

Dismayed and terrified, the three musicians had no other choice but to believe what they were seeing.

“Bravo! Bravo!” Tom applauded enthusiastically. “Magnificent, a performance of great effect!”

“Yes, yes, I know. Okay, that’s enough!” Loki made a quick gesture with his hand and his clones vanished in the air.

“The point is that magic exists, Asgard exists, I, Loki, who have been their King, wrongfully ousted, exist and I need you and your services!” He declared.

“And what do you want from us?” Dom ventured to ask him.

“Do you think he want you to repaint his house? Come on, Dom, use your brain! What could he ever ask you for? A concert, of course!” Tom answered for him.

“Well, back in my old days, I used to be a decent house painter...” Matt pointed out.

“Silence! All of you!” Loki snapped, brandishing his scepter. “Now that the explanations were made, you just need to follow me in Asgard and if you still have some doubts, then I assure you you’ll believe in everything."

“And, tell me, how do you plan to take us there?” Chris asked him, once he recovered from the initial shock.

“It 's time to find out if the Tesseract is also suitable for group travel, since so far it delivered a maximum of two people.”  The god of Mischief said, preferring not to specify who these two people were.

“And what if it’s not suitable at all?” Chris continued his interrogation.

“Be ready for the consequences, then .” Loki smiled maliciously.

“Be ready my ass! I don’t want to end up splinched, like Ron when Hermione got the spell of dematerialization horribly wrong!” Chris protested, growing extremely anxious.

“Dema.. what? And who is Hermione, who is Ron?  What kingdom do they come from? What are you talking about?” Loki grew impatient. He could no longer understand what he was babbling about.

“I'll explain later if you want. And I’ll give you all the Harry Potter books if you need them!” Matthew offered.

 “I can give you the DVDs, if you prefer, there is also the director's commentary,” Dominic added

“You know... with six children, by now I know those books by heart. By the way soon I'll read them to my Teddi, too.” Chris muttered, looking tenderly, as he did every time he spoke of his children.

 

“You have six children? All yours? I did not know Midgardians were a species so prolific.” Loki's eyes widened in surprise.

“He compensates for the shortcomings of the remaining 99% of the population!” Dom chuckled as he stared at Loki more carefully.

“Honestly...” Chris muttered, but neither the blond nor the God paid attention to him anymore.

 “Hey, Loki, would you let  me try that helmet?” The drummer asked, nonchalantly.

“I beg your pardon?” The God of the Lies gasped.

“It would match perfectly with my pants.” Dominic promptly justified his request.

“Do you have golden pants? When did you get them? Why didn’t you say anything to me? I want to see them!” Matt interjected, approaching to his beloved.

“I haven’t any golden pants! I meant the yellow skinnies, you know, don’t you? They would fit so well.” his partner clarified.

“Umpf, yes, but you should also buy a golden pair. Do you remember? I have a silver, glittery pair. We could wear them on the same night.” the singer urged his best friend.

“Excuse me, but I have not given any permission. No one can wear my helmet!” Loki growled, possessive, arranging it better on his head.

“Just keep it, I don’t care!” Dominic shrugged, shaking his hand with annoyed attitude. “But now Matt has made me want to buy some golden pants.”

“Yes, come on, let’s go! Maybe we can find a store that’s still open…” Matt started to drag Dom away.

“Stop!” Loki roared, hitting them with a slight electric shock of energy from his scepter, which mostly served as a warning, before they went too far from him.

Needless to say, it captured the whole interest of a certain frontman with megalomaniac ideas.

“Tom, what do you think? Can we use it as a stage effect, too? Can I sing with a scepter in my hand, too? Or rather, with a microphone scepter-shaped!” The pianist eagerly asked him, walking close to the other two friends.

“If my Master agrees…” Tom replied mechanically.

Matthew let out a chuckle.

“I am your master now? Damn, Kirky, when did you turn so accommodating?”  he scoffed, before realizing that Tom was not even looking at him. Instead, he was facing Loki, waiting for his instructions.

Meanwhile Loki was appealing to his self-control, so as not to go berserk.

\- _Damn me and my stupid surprise parties for the insolent slob! I should have chosen to go straight to the prisons and end my days there!_ -  he pondered, before taking a deep breath.

“All right, let's start. You,” he said to Chris, “I do not know who this Honey Pitter is and I do not want to know.”

“Harry Potter!” The bassist promptly corrected him.

“Be careful.” Loki aimed the scepter at him, threateningly, which made Chris shut up immediately.

“You two,” he turned to Matt and Dom. “No, blondie, you cannot wear golden, you know, it doesn’t make everyone look good... and no, weird guy with hair that defies the laws of gravity, I do not want you to go around with a scepter similar to mine!”

“If this is my God’s will, there will be no visual effect and no microphone involving a scepter.” Tom established impassively, with evident disappointment from Matt, who snorted like a spoiled kid who is not allowed to buy his favorite toy.

“But mostly, I would be grateful if from now on you two restrained yourselves to talk as little as possible.” Loki resumed the discourse. “I have had a magic gag, it doesn’t take me much to put one on your mouths, too, and I assure you that it is not nice at all!” He threatened them.

Miraculously, this seemed to make even the two lovers keep silent.

“You're fast becoming my idol!” Chris smiled.

“Don’t you dare Chris, no one can worship the Master more than me!” Tom growled, jealous.

“Returning to the issue of transport, nope, you risk nothing. If the Tesseract does not work collectively, simply you will not move from here and I will teleport one by one, with more trips. Simply this.” the God of Chaos explained.

“That's much better.” Chris nodded in satisfaction.

Since he ordered them to, nor Matt neither Dom dared to open their mouth.

“And me, sir? Is there anything I can do not to bring any harm to you?” Tom lavished.

“Oh, right.” Loki muttered, taking his scepter and placing its end back to his heart, “I do not need you  anymore.” He added, freeing him from his spell.

It took some time for the poor Tom to recover. And to be pissed off.

“Hey, you! Among many minds, why did you decide to play just with mine? Do you have the slightest idea of the genius which you have threatened to deprive the whole humanity of? Tony Stark can suck my cock, I invented PhotoBlab!” the Media manager ranted, indignantly.

“Hmm… I had read that even my second choice, Coldplay, were available, maybe I still have time to...” the God of Mischief mused aloud.

“Oh no, cutie, I heard you. It’s too late! It’s us who you have chosen and it’s us who you will carry to your kingdom!” Matthew retorted, now that he was starting to get a taste for the absurd situation in which they had found themselves.

Loki nodded, ready to unleash the powers of his Tesseract, but at the same time he already felt a vague sense of regret for his decision.

\- _If this continues, I will become the god of a Nervous Breakdown!_ -

TBC  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It' s a big mess, right?
> 
> And I assure you that the situation will degenerate even further XD
> 
> Appointment to Asgard, for those who want to be there ^ ^


	4. II: Guiding Light (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for kudos :)  
> sorry for late, but RL keeps me extra busy

"Well, if you're done with your pathetic whining, I would say that we can go away from here.” Loki said, opening the briefcase he was carrying and pulling out the precious contents.

“Hey, brainwasher, before you take us all to WeirdLand, at least wait a minute!” Tom raised his hand, with unusually authoritative attitude, so much that it amazed even Loki.

"You fucked my brain up; you had your fun, thank you very much!” The media-manager continued, in a mixture of cynical and sarcastic. “The point is that now you've caused a big trouble on the agenda and we will not move from here until I undo the damage you've done to me!” He concluded his tirade, impatiently, drawing his inseparable iPhone out, ready to deal with the proper people.

“Glen, it’s me, for the charity night a big mess has happened, I can’t give you the details, but you have to help me...” He began, and then moved away from his small audience, to be able to speak more easily while walking nervously back and forth.

Loki continued to watch him dazed, but in silence.  
Matt and Dom had decided to reach their friend while he was talking on the phone, so Chris, left alone, walked over to Loki, deciding whether or not it was a wise move to give him a pat on the back.

“You think you're so Bossy, but you don’t know our Tom!” the bass player chuckled.

"Maybe I shouldn’t have ever set him free from my mind control!” the God of Lies muttered, making his interlocutor laugh.

Once the telephone conversation ended, the three returned.

"Now we can go there!” the photographer asserted.

“We're leaving because I say that we can go there!” Loki snapped.

"You, Bossy with the stupid name that I also seem to have for strange reasons, hold this thing and, you all, hold your hands until you create a circle. You, with beautiful hair, will give your hand to me,” Loki instructed them, extending the handle of the Tesseract to Tom.

“Hey, I've already told you, my name is not stupid!” Tom muttered, holding hands with Chris who in turn gave his to Dom

"At least he knows your name. He has not even bothered to ask our names!" The blond groaned, before holding Matt’s hand.

"I don’t mind, actually I like to be called Beautiful Hair!” the frontman chuckled, taking Loki’s outstretched hand.

As soon as the last contact was established, the device shone with an intense blue light that enveloped them all, making them vanish.

They reappeared in the glow of that previous blue light, but this time the scenario in front of their eyes was totally different.  
The first thing that could not escape their gaze was a huge, majestic Golden Gate that marked the boundary of that wonderful kingdom.

Placed to guard the border there was an imposing figure, who scrutinized them with wary eyes, eyes that blended red with gold.  
His innate suspicion was directed primarily to the one who, in a way or another, was part of that kingdom, indeed.

“Loki,” said the keeper, with a solemn tone.

"It's heartening to know that you still remember my name, my dear old Heimdall!” Replied the younger god. “After all, I imagine that you cannot easily forget who almost froze you to death, huh?” He chuckled, digging the past up.

Heimdall did not even bother to reply, addressing to the visitors.  
“Who are these intruders?” He asked.

“Do you think they look like Frost Giants, perhaps? Believe me, I have lost that bad habit!” the God of Lies replied with arrogance, while the four Midgardians watched speechless and motionless that frantic question and answer session.

“Who are they?” Heimdall reiterated, impassively.

"They are no allies from a hostile kingdom, if that's what you fear. They are part of the equipment that I need to prepare the feast.” Loki revealed, snorting.

“Hey, no one has ever defined us 'the necessary'. For your information, you have seized a band that on Earth enjoys a worldwide success and--” Matthew pointed out, offended in his immense ego.

“Silence!” Loki and Heimdall snapped in unison, with the same annoyed tone.

In response, the proud frontman gasped and hid behind Chris, who he always considered his rock, his fortress and a refuge in which to seek shelter from unpleasant things.  
And annoying two powerful gods went up right in the top three in his personal ranking of unpleasant things to defend himself from.

Dominic walked cautiously to the millenary guardian.

“Hey, man, you know, I have a drum-kit that has some golden parts. According to you, would I look as good as you well a golden outfit like yours? I have to tell you that it makes you seem even taller, not to mention how it sets those eyes off...” He said with all the aplomb that only a proper Englishman can have.

Heimdall merely glared at him so icily that even Dom ran right behind Chris, who at that time, more than the bassist of the band and their best friend was feeling more like the mother hen of those undisciplined troublemaker chickens.

Heimdall turned back to the young god.

“I do not like them!” He roared with his baritone voice.

“Oh, I do not like them, either, you can be sure of that. But I need them. It's rather different.” Loki pointed scornfully.

"It's nice to feel so well liked when you are tourists in foreign lands!” Tom muttered sarcastically, as he already planned in his mind all the footage and photos that he would take at that place.

Chris wasn’t even giving too much attention to what they were all saying.  
He was making other important considerations in his mind.

\- I haven’t ended up splinched! Nobody has ended up splinched! Thank God! Well, thanks to my God, but a little thanks to this god, too, basically. – He pondered, patting his shoulders, arms and muscles, conscious of two petite presences huddled behind him, still in a state of semi-shock.

“What about my stupid, fake brother?” the God of Chaos resumed the conversation with the guardian, pretending disinterest.

"He's still around the Realms in order to find you. He has already patrolled two Realms.” Heimdall replied.

"What a fool!” The brunet grinned. “Great. This gives me the right time for everything. Now, if you do not mind, I’ll settle my necessary stuff here.” He added, taking away his guests, or perhaps his hostages, under the gaze of the angry millennial god.

"Are all people so hospitable here?” Matthew asked Loki ironically, recovering from the shock and gaining more confidence in his actions.

“If you met mother, she would drag you to a feast of welcome that would be set up in your honor, and she’d fill you with all the delicacies possible, and would not accept any rejection!” Loki said with a smile.

"Well, then where is this gentle lady?” Chris wondered, since he felt a little hungry after all.

“It will not happen. Not tonight at least. Now I’m going to settle you in your rooms and I will make sure that you cannot get out from there to cause damage around!” the grumpy god of Chaos stated.

"You're kidding, right? I want to do a tour of the kingdom. There is so much to see here!” Tom protested.

“No, I'm not kidding. You shall stay here, good and quiet. I do not have time for you now and you need some rest. And most of all I need it!” Loki insisted. "I mean, we travelled through the Realms, aren’t you tired by the trip?"

“Are you kidding me?” Dominic burst out laughing. “Do you have any idea of how many hours of plane or tour bus we have to face when we're on tour or have to release some interview? This has been a real godsend in comparison. I wish we could always travel so well!” he showed an electrified grin.

“I can’t believe this!” Loki muttered to himself, while he crossed a path appropriately isolated, leading them to a complex of four rooms which obviously he must have had installed for the occasion.

"We only need one room!” Matt smirked, holding Dom’s hip romantically.

The blond smiled sweetly at him and the two began to stare at each other like they always used to do, i.e. excluding the rest of the universe.

“Uh!” Loki winced, understanding... and also subtly envying them a bit. “Okay, just do what you please.” He shrugged. “I forgot: if you try to go out you won’t manage to do that, because I have limited your rooms into a magical boundary that you cannot cross, if not on my license.” the clever god sneered, with deep disappointment from his four interlocutors, going to the exit.

“Loki?” Tom called him out.

“What else do you want?” The god turned again, rather annoyed.

“Don’t you find it a bit strange? You told me that you left your Realm, you went to Stark Tower to recover your scepter.” The photographer began to sum up, drawing the Asgardian’s attention. “So in that place Tony Stark really existed, like the rest of the Avengers, I suppose.”

“What is the damn point?” The beautiful god narrowed his emerald eyes so much to reduce them to two splits.

"When you arrived to the studios, looking for me, you ended up in a place where the things that happened to you are nothing but movies played by actors...” Tom went on.

“Actors who, for some inexplicable reason, look exactly like you, Thor, all the Avengers...” Chris remarked.

“It's true.” Loki muttered.

“What can it mean?” Dom asked, intrigued.

All of a sudden, Matt was seized with a great lighting.

"Maybe the government wants to hide inconvenient truths from us. I mean, what happened has happened for real, but they generally brainwashed us, making us believe that it was only in movies! And the actors are not true actors, but... they’re the real superheroes or super-villains." He paused, turning to Loki, who seemed to appreciate the gesture. “They only pretend to be actors. It’s a genial cover, it’s the perfect alibi. It's the queen of all conspiracies!” The frontman declared, gesticulating like a madman.

“I understand that these are the effects of a very tiring journey that you had to face and now you're delirious!” Loki figured out, looking at him with something very similar to compassion.

“No, Loki, no post-trip effect. He's always like that!” Tom rolled his eyes.

“If not worse!” Chris said, chuckling.

“Why don’t you want to believe me? It’s the purest truth, you should only open your eyes a little more and...” The frontman muttered, disappointed.

“Matteh, darling, you can’t always find a logical explanation for everything.” Dominic patted his lover’s shoulder. "Sometimes logic does not exist, things just happen. Even in the most unlikely way.” He continued.

“It’s not true. There is always logic. In everything.” Loki objected, becoming more thoughtful. “And now that I think about it better, the Tesseract had not the usual blue light when I landed in your town. It was a red light.” He revealed, running a frustrated hand through his jet-black hair of medium length.

"Do you think that a simple change of light is so important?” Matthew sighed, annoyed at seeing so brutally mistreated what he considered the most brilliant of his theories.

“Yes. And it’s very important. And I know who can help me understand something more. Assuming that the Tesseract could take me there again.” Loki muttered. “Now, stay here and have your rest. I'll see you tomorrow and you will have to work hard.” The fascinating, imperious god added, leaving.

"I think I will follow Loki’s advice. As a matter of fact, I'm exhausted!” Chris yawned, waving his bye to his friends and heading to his room.

"I'm going in my room too, but more than sleep, I want to figure out if there is a way to connect to the web here!” Tom grumbled, drawing out his trusty iPhone and leaving as well.

Dom went into his room, which was the one that the two lovers had decided to share.

"Well, what can we do?” Matt asked allusive, reaching the soft bed with a jump, and then took off his jacket and shoes.

“We’re going to sleep. What else would you want to do?” The drummer replied, following his example.

"What? Does it mean that you don’t want to have planetarium sex?” The frontman insisted, rubbing himself against Dom, eager.

“Not tonight. And then I forgot my faff bag at home! I can only resort to a long beauty sleep and you won’t prevent me!” The drummer imposed, resolutely.

"Listen, you can’t stop the aging process forever.” The brunet chuckled.

“Bells!” Dominic snapped.

"Relax. Look, if you get too angry you could get a wrinkle on your pretty face!” Matthew giggled again, as spiteful as a cat.

“I've had enough. This is the straw that breaks the camel’s back. Get out of here!” The blond growled, knocking him off the bed and pushing him until he reached the back door.

“No, come on, Dommie, I'll be good, I promise!” Matt repented, reluctant to the idea of spending the night alone.

Whether it was a hotel room or a planet that until the day before he thought that it could only exist in the people’s collective imagination, to Matt made no difference: he just wanted Dominic by his side. To feel his warmth warming his hands and feet that were always so cold, to feel the blond pushing against him in his movements during his sleep, to hear that oh so light snoring that was something tenderly childish, but mostly to watch him while he slept or to meet his smiling face a few inches from his, as soon as he opened his eyes the morning after.

Matthew longed to still have all this, but Dominic did not seem willing to give him that.

"Oh yes, you'll be good. I do not doubt about it. But you’ll do it in your room, not here.” Dom pointed out, pushing him over the threshold. “And for the record, Mattie, it’s sex when I am with one of my occasional lovers or you are with your Hollywood diva. You and I only make love!” He pointed out, with wounded pride, before slamming the door in Matt’s face and leaving his partner as puzzled as he was unsatisfied.

**************************************

“No, Steve, it is useless to insist, I won’t pay you a visit while you're on a mission.” Tony muttered at the phone. "Yes, you're very brave, nope, you're not a hero only thanks to a laboratory test tube... and yes... I miss you too. And these statements you are extorting to me have a price you’re gonna pay soon, especially the last one!” He murmured, sounding more persuasive.

"Sir, I'm afraid we have visitors.” Jarvis interrupted them.

“I'll call you back.” Tony whispered, hanging up. "Visits at this time of the day? Or rather late night? They must be of the unfriendly kind, am I right?” The billionaire figured out.

“Well, Sir, the last time he was here, you fell from the window, descending of a considerable number of meters.” Replied the ingenious electronic device.

“Oh, him?! Really?” Its creator chuckled, surprised.

"Should I let him in? Also because he seems very determined to do it anyway.” Jarvis warned him.

“Yes, go ahead. After all, I felt alone tonight!” The brilliant inventor shrugged.

A few minutes later, Loki made his triumphant entrance, with long and catlike steps, dressed as Tony had seen him in Stuttgart.

“Reindeer Games!” Tony greeted him cheerfully, making the God rolling his eyes, already irritated. “I hope you noticed right away that I did repair the window, so I'm not going to see the glass crashed again!” He added.

“It will not happen this time. It’s hard to believe, but I have no hostile intentions.” Loki smirked.

"You're right. It’s hard to believe!” Tony stated, going to the bar. “Fancy a drink? The last time you were here you have not accepted it.”

“And I will not accept it even this time.” Loki replied to him, and then watched him a bit confused. "But... why do not you have any abrupt reaction? After all, it’s four o’ clock in the morning!" He muttered, puzzled.

Tony shrugged.

“What do you want me to say? I haven’t slept properly for a long time.” The Midgardian admitted, through clenched teeth.

“Nightmares related to Chitauri, huh?” The insightful god of Chaos figured out.

This time it was Tony looking at him bewildered.

"But you... how?"

“I've been there. To tell the truth, I'm still through it. I know how it feels.” The Asgardian revealed

The two stared at each other empathically. It was strange to find something that both of them had in common. This made them feel somehow.... tied.

So there wasn’t need for further words on the subject.

"So, tell me why you're here?” Tony changed topic.

“First of all, to return this. I’ve told you that I would...” Loki said, handing Tony his scepter.

“Uh, very well. It seems that your mother taught you to keep your word!” Tony said sardonically, taking delivery of the fearsome weapon. “I'm beginning to seriously believe that this time you do not have hostile intentions. So, what’s the other reason why you're here? And why did your Super Daddy let you free to hang around?” He questioned the god.

“He's not my father!” Loki growled. “About the other question...”

\-------------------------------------------------- -

“… So now you want to know if your toy that travels in space is broken!” Tony summed up at the end of the god’s report.

“Exactly.” Loki said, handing him the Tesseract with confidence, for Tony to examine it.

“Well, I think that for this thing I'll need a consultation!” The Midgardian mused, pulling out his cell phone technology to open up a video conference with a particular person. "Before you ask me, he's in London right now, so no sharp reaction from a Midgardian who’s awakened in the middle of the night!” Tony chuckled.

“Also because he's the last person from whom I would like to get angry reactions!” Loki muttered, restless.

“It still burns, huh?” Tony chuckled, waiting for the video-conference to begin.

"Hello?"

“Hey, Bruce, my dear Science Bro! It’s me. You'll never guess who's here with me and what he needs.” The brilliant inventor commenced, before giving him all the necessary information.

The two began a discussion with many of those strictly technical terms and language so scientific/physicist that Loki could not grasp even a tenth of what they were saying. And yes he had a thirst for knowledge.

However, he realized that they were talking about his Tesseract and it was enough.

“Yes, Bruce, that's what I thought too, but I still wanted your opinion. Thank you.” Tony made the videoconference end.

“My dear interspatial traveller, I'll explain briefly what happened. When you took the scepter, you moved from your kingdom to this one, as you have done now... so everything is okay.” He said and Loki nodded.

“But when you went in search of that band, to find them you ended up not only in their kingdom, but even in their dimension, which is parallel to ours. It's just there that you would have found them. You made a journey within the journey.” He explained.

“Oh. I knew that the Tesseract was very powerful and had infinite potential, but... to cross dimensions!” The beautiful god commented in awe.

"Yeah. It seems that your toy already knew what you needed, even better than you.” Tony winked at him.

"I don’t usually do this, but... thank you... abnormal heart!” Loki muttered, pointing to the blue light coming from the middle of the human’s chest, making him laugh.

“Not so fast, Reindeer!” Tony stopped him before he could return to his kingdom.

“What?” The Asgardian frowned.

“What’s this issue that you have landed in a dimension where all our duplicates are actors?"

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it, more craziness to come XD

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly do not even know when they celebrate Thor’s birthday, or even IF they celebrate it, but I needed as a ploy, I apologize if it is not credible :/ although, personally, I urge you not to look for too much credibility in this story, at least not after the collision of these two universes XD  
> Now it seems overly serious, but I assure you that funny things are going to happen, trust me ^ ^  
> About the BellDom moment, I apologize for the excessive amount of fluff, I could not resist!  
> If someone managed to get this far... I hope you enjoyed it, but let me know anyway ^ ^


End file.
